Starts with Goodbye
by iamnumberfive
Summary: Bella & Edward had a summer romance but he left to New York for his career.Broken but still coping, Bella went to live in New York as a filthy rich, sofisticated and changed woman, will she still love Edward or will she play with him?BxE. Read & Review!


**Please give this a try! Read and Review!**

* * *

The wind was blowing hard and the sun shines perfectly this March afternoon. I was utterly enjoying it. The people around me, especially the children, were having so much fun. I could hear them laughing and chatting, just simply enjoying the weather this day like me. I let the warm air blow my hair away. I smiled to myself, savoring this peaceful moment alone. It was pleasant that I get the chance to spend my break time in this serene park, away from the noise inside the supermarket, owned by the Denali family, which I was working at. I need this job so that I can graduate college and this family has been more than generous to pay my fees and give me shelter. I have been with them since my mother had died and I was five years old then. They have practically been my family all my life and for that, I owe my life to them. My mother has been a worker in this family business all her life too and my grandfather was the one who helped the lord Denali to start this business that is why they treat me like a family.

My day could have been wonderful if it wasn't for the beeping noise of my cell phone. I groaned and looked at the time. I only have five minutes of my remaining break time. I have to say goodbye to the fresh air and bright sun and say hello to air-conditioned room that smells like mixed fish, cartons, red meat, toiletries, vegetables and canned goods.

I ran hurriedly to the supermarket which was just across this park. I put my apron on, fixed my hair and applied light make-up to look presentable to the customers. I wore my most welcoming smile as I entered the main market. I looked exactly like the way I left it.

It was the normal busy Sunday were everybody comes here to stock up their storages and refrigerator. I went to my stall and was greeted by Angela, my co-cashier.

"What a nice weather, huh?" she said dreamily. "If every day is going to have weather like this, I'll always take my break longer than necessary."

"Yeah," I agreed. "But we have so many works to do," I heard impatient tapping foot beside me. I looked at the person. She looked at me rudely.

"Aren't you going to bag my groceries? I haven't got forever, dear."

I quickly apologized to her and began packing her stuffs. Most of them were cat food. _Yuck!_ She paid me some old dollars and mostly coins.

"Hey, Bella," Angela said. "The boss wanted us to stay later. I don't know the details," she shrugged.

"Thanks for reminding me, Ange," I smiled at her then resumed to my work. This will surely be a long day.

* * *

It was already the closing time when Mr. Denali asked us to stay for a very important announcement. I already know it since I live in their big house. The famed and legendary pianist model, Edward Cullen, who is also Mrs. Denali's nephew, is coming here for a concert and also for a vacation and he is staying in the Denali family's mansion. I had known him for a short time. We played with each other when he visited Phoenix but we weren't that close. We were just playmates. Now I'm not sure if he can still remember me. The resident sluts Jessica and Lauren were already planning their evil tactics to flirt with Edward Cullen.

"So I think like we should open these two upper buttons so like Eddie will be like tempted with us especially our boobies," Lauren said with her nasally high-pitched voice. Wow. I could tell they are close with Edward Cullen already. They call him nicknames like "Eddie" while I, on the other hand, am still calling him with formalities.

"Ladies, I know you know very well that you should wear your uniforms properly like the way it should be worn. Understood?" Mrs. Denali said, completely annoyed. She must have overheard their conversation. I mean, who wouldn't? Lauren and Jessica's whispers were like yells already. They both looked down from embarrassment because the entire staffs are looking at them while some where snickering.

"We are like totally sorry, Ma'am," Jessica said.

"Apology accepted. Now back on our topic. Edward will be arriving two and a half hours from now. Since the supermarket is closed, I would like Edward to have the tour on our facilities tomorrow morning. Okay, I have said everything so you may go. Remember to arrive punctually and I want this place neat and clean. Got it?" everyone said yes and left.

"Bella," Mrs. Denali called. "You can ride with me," she said softly.

"That would be unnecessary, Ma'am. I can always ride the bus on the way home," I reasoned out.

"That's piffle, dear. We are going at the same home. Come on. At least you save money from your transportation fee," she insisted.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother."

"You are not a bother. I was the one who asked. Come on," Mr. Smith, the family's ever-loyal driver, held the door open for the both of us. Mrs. Denali waited for me to get in. I hesitantly slid into the luxurious car. I was welcomed by expensive-smelling car perfumes and cool air-conditioning. It wasn't my first time to ride in their car but I was often shy to enter their cars even when Tanya and her sisters drag me into shopping using their glamorous vehicles. Not only they are rich but they have a good heart too.

"Thank you for the ride, Mrs. Denali," I said politely.

"Quit the formalities, honey. We are no longer in the supermarket," she said. Carmen and Eleazar Denali have always treated me like their own daughter. Tanya, Kate and Irina were like my sisters too. They were my best friends in the world.

"Okay, Carmen," I giggled. She laughed at my tone.

The car stopped and one of the Denali's formal car was already parked in front of the main doors. Taylor and Ben, the housekeepers were carrying luggage that looks pricey. Another man was beside them but I didn't see clearly because of the tinted glass window.

"Looks like the flight arrived early," Carmen muttered excitedly and pulled me out of the car. She ran towards the guy and hugged him tightly.

"Edward!!! I missed you so much! It has been so long. How were Esme and Alice and Carlisle and Emmett? Oh you have so much to tell me," she said.

"I can't answer all your questions at once, Carmen. They are too many," Edward chuckled. _Oh, God._ He has a beautiful. It was like I was melting inside.

Suddenly, Carmen grabbed me gently by the arm to face Edward Cullen. She was beaming and it looks like her mouth would break. She must really love her favorite nephew.

"Edward, do you remember Bella? You used to play together with Kate, Tanya and Irina," she said. Edward Cullen looked at me. I hadn't really seen his face, how he had grown and changed. He was so much taller than me so I need to look up. It was a very bad idea. From the moment I saw those unique deep golden orbs, I knew I couldn't look away. His eyes met mine. I couldn't read his expression but the look in his eyes tells me that he is seeing through me. It was like he was trying to read me. His eyes made me forget that I had not seen his face yet. When I tentatively looked away from his hypnotic eyes, I looked at his face. Calling him beautiful, gorgeous or even perfect is an injustice for him. With his unruly bronze hair, hard-square jaws, pale white and smooth and flawless skin, and golden eyes, no words can even describe him.

He smiled crookedly. "Of course I do! Who wouldn't forget the stubborn and cute little playmate I had!" he pinched my cheeks like he was an old lady, finally seeing her grandchild for the first time. I felt a strange feeling inside when he did this. I still thought it was funny but I somehow felt a little disappointed. He still treats me like I am nine years younger than he is even our gap was only two years.

I decided to speak up because my cheeks were already hurting. "We are only two years apart."

"So you also remembered me, Bella!" he chuckled.

"Of course I do," I grinned then rolled my eyes. "Who wouldn't remember _the _Edward Cullen especially now that he is very well-known?"

"Whatever, Bella. Well, I'm glad to see you again," he smiled softly at me.

"Edward!!!" Tanya shouted as she walked outside the front door. She hugged Edward tightly. "I missed you!" she looked and smiled at me. "I'm so happy that my two favorites in the world have finally seen each other again!" she hugged the both of us. We all laughed at her. Kate and Irina followed Tanya shortly after she went out. They all hugged each other too.

"Bella, would you please show Edward his room since it is just beside yours?" Kate said to me.

"Um… sure, I guess," I said unsurely. I was suspicious with the way those three sisters act. I know they are hiding something but whatever that is, I'll just ignore it. I wasn't sure if it is about me, anyway.

I led Edward to his room without uttering another word. To be honest, I am very, _very_ uncomfortable to be with him. I was just a simple college girl working as a cashier but Edward _Cullen_ here, happens to be a big-time superstar.

I opened every lights in his suite-like room, opened the bathroom door inside his room as we entered it so he can see everything in his bedroom. He had been staying here before but that was before they renovated the room.

"Um… just knock on my door in case you need anything," I said shyly.

"Thanks," he said softly. I turned away to leave but he caught my wrist. I looked at him questioningly. He dropped it instantly. "I just want you to know that I am very happy to see you again."

"Oh… I'm pleased to see you again," I smiled at him half-heartedly and went to the kitchen to help Mrs. Ewan prepare dinner.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! REVIEWS!!!! xoxo!**


End file.
